The present invention generally relates to multi-purpose pocket tools, and more particularly, to such tools wherein a plurality of tools and blades are mounted for pivotal movement into and out of a housing.
Traditionally, tools such as knives, screwdrivers, files and the like were independently carried in a tool box, thereby making it inconvenient for an individual to carry the tools at all times. In order to provide individuals with a plurality of functional tools that were easily transported, pocket size tools having a variety of elongated tools attached to a single housing in which they may be stored when not in use were developed. Examples of such types of multipurpose pocket tools can be readily seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,600 to Reveaux; 758,928 to McGrath; 5,450,774 to Chang; 5,553,340 to Brown, Jr.; 149,806 to Swan; 1,187,842 to Kaas; 2,327,090 to Berg; 97,154 to Barnard et al.; and 5,617,597 to Reitz. Additional multi-purpose tools which collapse down to an easily transportable size have been developed by the Leatherman Tool Group of Portland, Oregon and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862; 4,744,272; and 4,888,869.
While each of the above listed patents discloses a functional, multi-purpose tool that may be carried by an individual at all times, not all of the referenced apparatus can be safely used. Each of the prior art apparatus include tools that are not securely locked in both their operable and inoperable positions. Therefore, it is possible that an individual using a particular tool on a prior art device will be injured due to the unexpected opening and/or closing of any of the tools comprising the device.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose, pocket tool that includes improved mechanisms for securely locking the ancillary tools pivotally attached to a housing in both their operable (terminal open) and inoperable (terminal closed) positions.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cover plate pivotally attached to a housing which separates those ancillary tools in their inoperable position from an ancillary tool in its operable position.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.